Talk:Chocobo Raising/Rest
Should this maybe be moved to Rest (Chocobo) --Aelis 01:38, 27 August 2006 (EDT) This should be moved to rest, as healing is the official term for regaining HP/MP. For now, Rest redirects here.-_-Feba 13:27, 27 August 2006 (EDT) That works for me, I just assumed that rest was already taken. --Aelis 03:24, 27 August 2006 (EDT) Ya that's why i named it how i did because i assumed rest would be taken by healing. any admin is more then welcome to edit the name to something more sutible Ferine 01:39, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Rest glitch It has been confirmed, though not directly on the POL website, that this is indeed a glitch. People have contacted GMs on my server and they have been told it is a problem, that it is "currently being investigated". Bet you didn't expect that line coming from a GM!! - Aequis 20:51, 29 August 2006 (EDT) ---- i belive the glitch is that you are unable to alter the duration of rest. i set my chocobo on rest for 2 days. after the first day i changed it to go on a walk. but it continued to rest for 2 days. then proceded on the go for a walk. Ferine 21:15, 29 August 2006 (EDT) Are you sure it's a glitch and not just the way care plans work? --Jopasopa 11:55, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Just because a GM says it's being investigated doesn't mean there's actually a problem. SE did post a message about another Chocobo Raising Issue that only effected PS2ver, and i'm sure they would've mentioned this along with it --Feba 07:49, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Have doubts that the Rest is a glitch. After all just look at the comment about Energy that VCS says! What if the health bar and energy are actually two separate things, as far as you know then you've been straining your chocobo because of mis-association of attributes. As for trying to use the GMs as reason to say it is a bug, it's already been established that GMs hardly ever divulge or know the game mechanics. Rightly so that they wouldn't because they are not the development team. GMs first and foremost priority is policing the game, then they are secondary testers. The only glitch I see in the system is the potential that it might be giving people a double bonus from rest->next care plan. In that when 1 game day passes it seems to count the state of sleep and whatever the care plan is suppose to be. As the VCS's explination of Energy states if the chocobo doesn't have the energy to successfully acomplish the Care Plan then the Care Plan will fail. Likely the only care plan that won't fail is resting since it's the primary to restore energy.--Macht 12:07, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Well, I had my chocobo on "Rest" for one day. Went to check her the next day and I was unable to do anything with her as she is still "asleep", though that day's care plan was "Carrying Packages" - she carried that out with no problems. Next day, it's the same; she still won't wake up, yet her care plan has changed again. I'm not sure when/if she will wake up, I guess I will just have to wait. But I thought "Rest" would end when that care plan changed... Aequis 04:55, 11 October 2006 (EDT) Chocobo in a Coma Unfortunately my little chocochick is in a coma since I set it to rest for two days. I thought after being born it would need some time to sleep and stuff. I set up some care plans thereafter listen to music, walk in town, etc. and while I have since had the cutscenes for these care plans my chocobo remains asleep. I can't watch over him or go for a walk or even feed him despite his being starving hungry. :'( Recommend renaming this page to "Resting" Recommend renaming this page to "Resting" This will match the title used in the Chocobo Care Plan Chart Requested Move Move: Organization, See also . Not sure whether it should be /Rest or /Resting, an unsigned edit indicates it's resting in-game. But I can't confirm. -- 11:25, 6 July 2007 (CDT)